With development of wireless communications technologies, there appear more wireless communication standards, for example, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), a Total Access Communication System (TACS), a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) system, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX), a wireless local area network (WLAN), and BLUETOOTH. These communication standards have advantages and disadvantages in various aspects such as a transmission rate, a coverage area, a network construction cost, and security. To embrace the advantages of the various communication standards, a terminal that integrates multiple communication standards appears in recent years. The terminal may be referred as a multimode terminal, and may simultaneously support the multiple communication standards in order to achieve compatibility to multiple networks.
Generally, the multimode terminal may configure multiple modem chips (modem) and multiple antennas. The modem chips may correspond to one communication standard in order to perform data transmission and communication using the communication standard, and during a communications process, select optimum antennas according to requirements to transmit and receive signals. To enable each modem chip to select an optimum antenna, in the other approaches, an antenna selection module configured to select the optimum antenna is configured on each modem chip. For example, a Simultaneous Voice and LTE shown in FIG. 1 is used. An antenna selection module is configured on an LTE modem chip. An antenna selection module is configured on a CDMA modem chip. The LTE modem chip connected to a radio frequency transceiver, and the CDMA modem chip is connected to a radio frequency transceiver. The radio frequency transceivers are connected to a double-pole double-throw (DPDT) switch, separately. The DPDT is connected to an antenna (such as antenna 1 or antenna 3) in order to establish a channel between a modem chip and an optimum antenna. If the antenna selection module in the LTE modem chip obtains by means of calculation that a current optimum antenna in an LTE standard is an antenna 1, the DPDT is controlled to connect the LTE modem chip to the antenna 1 such that a signal generated by the LTE modem chip is converted into an LTE radio frequency signal using the radio frequency transceiver and the LTE radio frequency signal is transmitted and received by the antenna 1. Similarly, when the antenna selection module in the CDMA modem chip obtains by means of calculation that a current optimum antenna in a CDMA standard is the antenna 1, the DPDT is controlled to connect the CDMA modem chip to the antenna 1 such that a signal generated by the CDMA modem chip is converted into a CDMA radio frequency signal using the radio frequency transceiver and the CDMA radio frequency signal is transmitted and received by the antenna 1.
In a process of implementing embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in other approaches. For the multimode terminal in the other approaches, to support selection of an optimum antenna in multiple communication standards, an antenna selection module needs to be configured on a modem chip of each standard, resulting in a high development cost.